shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sion Moir
Sion Moir is the Captain of the Night Time Pirates, but his crew is merely a front for a much larger purpose. When he was very young, he helped lead an entire group of slaves to freedom from their abusive masters. When he did, he met a younger Nekojin much like himself named Migoto. Together, they helped to liberate an island from a very corrupt Marine Headquarters. History Sion Moir was born on Nekoshima, and was one of the many families that forced to seek refuge from the devastating Pirate Attack that killed far more of his race that anyone cared to count. Sion's family did not last long in the outside world. With the Nekojin race just being discovered outside of the island, it became almost impossible to survive with such a hostile people as the humans. The black catman found himself looking after himself, not being able to count on his family, and soon they all grew apart, leaving him to his own devices. After he finally became more accustomed to the humans, it was then that there came a very high price on the slave market for the rare species of the Nekojin. Using his finely honed body and his years of experience in the ancient art of Nekogenpou, he fought off all of them, leaving only one able to talk. He was not proud of what he did to that man. In order to obtain all of the information he needed, he broke every bone in his arms and legs, and learned where they were taking the kidnapped Nekojins. He used the night to his advantage, and struck against the slave traders, ripping them to shreds in order to find the slaves that they had taken. It was then that he met Migoto, and everything changed. Using her strength, and her ability to adapt, he saw a Goddess with untapped potential waiting to be released. It wasn't long before they found more followers of their cause, and in an attempt to rectify the wrongs that the World Government had done to their people, they released a statement. "Our organization grows weary of the Government acting as if it enforces its laws abolishing slavery while we find that many of the Marine HQ personnel have had their hands in the act of illegal auctions trafficking such goods. We have eyes and ears all over the world, and if we find that the Nekojin people are involved in the trading of lives and forced labor, we will act with no bounds, and we will send the auctioneer's head to the doorstep of the Fleet Admiral himself. Please test our limits, we hope that your expectations will be met with swift retribution." Since then, Sion Moir gained a bounty of 250,000,000 acting as the figurehead that was behind many of the demolished auction houses over the next two years. It wasn't long after that, that Sion's eye caught on to the actions of one Captain Rinji. As soon as he told his lady, Migoto of this, she immediately ordered them into the New World in order to find him. On the Black Bone Island, they were able to track him down. Category:Nekojin Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Male Category:Animal Category:Characters Category:Superhuman Reflex